


As Expected

by Ebyru



Series: Blood Red and Cyan-Eyed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Claiming, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Multi, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Friendship, Scent Marking, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Derek and Stiles – like you’d expect it to. Someone walks in on them in a compromising position and decides not to flee.</p><p>Excerpt: "Nose pressed to the hollow of Stiles’s hip, he takes in the smell, the taste – when he flicks his tongue out tentatively – and the feel of how weak Stiles’s body truly is. No wonder Scott can’t keep away from Allison."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta-read by the very nice [missykitkat](http://missykitkat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> This is the first of many, many uncommon slash stories from this 'verse. It's kind of a season 2 fix-it 'verse. This one revolves around the episode with the ice rink (3 I believe). :)
> 
> Next up is Isaac/Jackson/Stiles.

It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, a brush of a shoulder, but Derek could smell the new Betas all over Stiles. The ice of the rink couldn’t even mask it. They made him smell like human cat-nip; something Derek doesn’t want to admit aloud.

 

\---

 

Derek blames it on Stiles when Stiles asks what’s gotten into the Alpha. He says Stiles is part of the pack, but let _lesser wolves_ mark him before the Alpha could. That could be the reason behind it actually.

Marking. Scenting.

Derek has always wanted to possess Stiles; treat him like a precious jewel, something breakable and priceless.

“What do you mean _mark_? Did they pee on my stuff or something?” Stiles asks, incredulous.

“They touched you. Put their _smell_ all over your clothes.” Stiles swallows. “Stay still,” Derek commands.

That is the only real warning Stiles gets before Derek presses him down into his own bed, pushing Stiles’s legs apart and breathing in the stench of teenage hormones. Derek doesn’t miss anything about being sixteen, except maybe these smells.

Stiles grips his blanket, but doesn’t try to escape; he moves into it, moving his groin closer to Derek’s face, offering himself so easily it makes Derek salivate.

“Off,” Derek orders, his eyes flashing red.

Stiles rips off his shirt and throws it across his bedroom, struggling with the buckle of his pants afterward.

“Stop,” Derek growls. He carefully unbuttons Stiles’s pants and slides them down to his ankles, trapping Stiles’s legs.

Nose pressed to the hollow of Stiles’s hip, he takes in the smell, the taste – when he flicks his tongue out tentatively – and the feel of how weak Stiles’s body truly is. No wonder Scott can’t keep away from Allison.

He laps at Stiles’s hardening cock through the thin cotton of his briefs, sniffing him like a rabid dog, needing _everything_ from Stiles. Luckily, his Betas didn’t touch any of these parts, but Derek wants to mark them all the same. Stiles shivers, whimpers Derek’s name, unknowingly encouraging Derek to taste more of what he craves.

Derek doesn’t even command this time, just uses a single claw to shred through the cotton. Stiles’s erection bobs in front of Derek’s face, and it takes all of Derek’s humanity not to sink down on it and force Stiles to spill down his throat.

That’s for later.

Pushing Stiles legs apart as wide as his tangled pants will allow, Derek plants Stiles’s feet flat on the bed, rumbling with anxious energy. Stiles sits up at that, reaching out to touch Derek’s shoulder, to stop him from going too far.

“W-what are you doing?”

Derek looks up slowly, giving Stiles his best bedroom eyes. Stiles shivers; it works. “Just relax, Stiles. I’m not going to take your virginity tonight.”

“Oh, oka- wait! _Tonight_? Meaning you _will_ sometime in the future?”

Baring his teeth, Derek’s eyes flash red again. “Yes. Now, relax.”

Surprisingly, Stiles does. He lies back and leaves his legs spread wide for Derek. Obedient like he’s never been in the past. Sex does that to some people.

Derek’s tongue trails across each of Stiles’s thighs, feeling the twitch of every muscle and the beads of sweat slowly forming on Stiles’s pale skin. He stops at the base of Stiles’s cock, contemplates swallowing like he wants to, but decides against it. Instead, Derek licks one time firmly from base to tip, gathering as much pre-come as he can on his tongue.

He dribbles it onto his index finger, almost upset that he can’t enjoy it, and rubs it against Stiles’s untouched entrance.

“Whoa!” Stiles squeaks. “I thought-”

“I’m not,” Derek corrects, his finger circling the ring of muscles gently. It relaxes under his touch, and he presses in slowly. Stiles lets out a soft sigh. “Good boy.”

Stiles clenches around Derek again, but eases open the next second at Derek’s hushed murmurs. He’s so willing to let go of control for Derek; it’s intoxicating. Derek’s finger slides in further, curling and feeling all of the heat inside of Stiles, searching for the single most –

“Fuck, _yes_.” Stiles arches, his jeans falling to the floor, his belt tinkling, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“You like that?” It’s rhetorical more than anything, but Derek knows Stiles won’t pass up the chance to answer.

“Oh my _god_ , yes. More, please.”

So polite along with obedient. Derek could get addicted to this. To _him_ like this.

Derek obliges though, pressing in, and _in_ , until Stiles is loosening right up, and moaning at Derek’s steady pace. Derek slides his fingers out and sucks on them, gets them wet enough to drip onto Stiles’s bedspread, and eases them back in. Stiles can’t wait, feeling empty and greedy for more, so he pushes his body towards them, making Derek’s fingers bury deep inside of his entrance, flush against his prostate.

“Ah! Derek. _Derek_ , please. Don’t – don’t-”

“Don’t what? Move? Stop?” Derek teases, wiggling his fingers at that same spot.

Stiles clenches, fighting to keep them there. He trembles with the pleasure of this, fingers tangled in his sheets.

 _You little whore_ , Derek thinks fondly.

But it’s only normal since this is the first time Stiles has felt anything like this.

“You think you can take more?”

Stiles nods, cracking his eyes open slowly. “I _need_ more, Derek.”

Derek howls; his wolf begging to mate with this willing body beneath him, but Derek holds it back. _Not now_ , he whispers, _he’s not ready yet_.

There’s rustling in the tree outside Stiles’s window, but Derek ignores it. He recognizes the smell.

Derek’s just lathering up three fingers to push into Stiles when Scott lands on the window sill with a thump.

“What are you doing to him, Derek?” Scott snarls. He takes in the wanton way Stiles’s legs are spread, his entrance slick and wet, his cock hard and dripping with pre-come. “Oh my god, Stiles!”

Stiles’s winces. “Get out, pervert!”

Derek rolls his eyes, holding Stiles’s legs open when Stiles tries to close them. “You like the smell, too, don’t you Scott?” His howl must have drawn Scott to Stiles’s room.

Scott grimaces, but his eyes turn blue for a long, long time. (Too long to deny.)  And then they switch back to brown. “No.”

Stiles gapes. “Even I can tell you’re lying, dude. Since when have you wanted to fuck your best friend? Hm? You couldn’t have told me sooner?”

“Stiles?” Derek says flatly, squeezing Stiles’s calf.

“Yeah?” Stiles beams, thinking he’s finally getting more fingers.

“Shut up,” Derek says instead.

“Fine.” Stiles plops onto his back, crossing his arms, and trying (and failing) to keep his parts out of Scott’s view.

There’s a minute of silence, followed by the sound of Scott sniffing at the smell Stiles is giving off. Stiles covers his face embarrassedly.

“So what if I want to?”

“Then join me,” Derek says. He pets Stiles’s thigh. “ _Help_ me.”

“Help you?” Scott asks, gripping the edge of the window.

Stiles scoffs. “What am I? Some whore with her legs open for everyone to enjoy?”

Derek doesn’t bother answering. Scott clears his throat.

Scott looks at the poster on Stiles’s wall to avoid looking at Stiles’s cock. “I have a girlfriend. I don’t want to sleep with my best friend and the Alpha.”

Derek looks Scott up and down. “Your body says otherwise.” Scott narrows his eyes, and Derek sighs. “What’s the big deal? This isn’t out of the ordinary for pack. And I’m giving you _permission_ since I’ve already marked Stiles. That, however, is a big deal.”

“The _big deal_?” Scott snorts. “The problem is that I’m straight-”

Stiles raises a brow.

Scott grumbles. “Fine, I’m not completely. But I wasn’t born a werewolf. This isn’t exactly natural for me. And I’m not part of your pack.”

Derek sighs. “Then just watch for now. Don’t interrupt unless you’re joining in. And you’re free to leave whenever you want.”

Scott sits on the window sill. If he gets grossed out or something he can leave, if not he’s out of their way.

Derek slides the three damp fingers into Stiles, gripping the base of Stiles’s cock with his other hand. Stiles arches off the bed, thrusting into Derek’s hand while rolling his ass down on the fingers. Derek growls with each tiny, wrecked sound Stiles makes, desperate to have Stiles pleading like this all the time. The slide is wet, effortless, and Stiles’s thighs shake with each push into his entrance. Derek can feel how close he is; Scott’s arrival has only brought Stiles closer to the edge.

Scott shifts on the sill, gripping his cock to keep it from filling with more blood. He doesn’t want Derek to see how much he wants to be doing that to Stiles.

Derek drags his fingers out, grinning, and gives Stiles a moment to catch his breath. At the same time, he finds the bottle of lube in Stiles’s drawer – he’s smelled it since the beginning – and drips some onto four digits. He can hear Scott’s heart beating dangerously fast, and it gives him an interesting idea.

When Stiles sits up, having regained some composure, Derek simultaneously pushes the fingers in and jerks Stiles’s cock. Stiles spasms as soon as the fingers brush against his prostate, and cries out loud enough to wake the dead. He covers Derek’s hand in messy, white strings of come, and writhes while the flow of his orgasm travels through him.

Scott whimpers and quickly claps a hand over his mouth to hide it.

Derek smirks down at Stiles, sucking on each finger obscenely, knowing Scott can hear how much Derek is enjoying the taste. It’s a struggle, but Derek manages to leave one finger – the middle one – dirty enough to tempt Scott with.

Derek turns to Scott, opens his mouth, and Scott is across the room sucking on it before Derek can even utter a word; before Scott can even try to stop himself.

Stiles feels _weird_ watching Scott lick his come off of Derek’s finger, but it’s too interesting to ignore. He pushes himself into a sitting position, leaning against his wall, mouth hanging open.

Scott’s chasing the taste of Derek’s other fingers now, helpless to his urges, and Derek tilts his head playfully. Scott narrows his eyes, seeming like he’s about to run away, but instead pushes forward, draping himself against Derek’s chest. Stiles gasps when he sees Scott’s tongue dart between Derek’s lips, forcing them apart.

This is going much better than Derek expected it to.

Derek cups the back of Scott’s head, scraping his scalp gently as he deepens the kiss, the feel of fangs against his tongue making it hard for him not to shift in response. Stiles licks his lips when Scott moans against Derek’s parted mouth practically sitting in the Alpha’s lap. Stiles shivers when he notices he’s getting hard again.

Derek sucks on Scott’s lip, murmuring, “You smell that?”

Scott doesn’t even open his eyes, just keeps kissing Derek, stealing the taste of Derek’s mouth and Stiles’s come away. “Yeah, I do.”

Stiles stretches out a leg, still feeling mostly boneless. “What?”

“You,” They both say, finally breaking the kiss.

Derek guides Scott down to Stiles’s leg, gesturing for Scott to have a taste. Scott takes in a shaky breath, looking up at Stiles.

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles mutters, lowering his eyes.

“Yeah,” Scott answers to no-one in particular.

Derek moves away and watches as Scott’s tongue darts out, trailing across Stiles’s ankle. Stiles chuckles, not sure how to take his best friend ‘marking’ him, but hums when Scott mouths at his thighs. After that, Scott isn’t worried about his sexuality, Allison, or having known Stiles since they made mud pies together, and least of all an Alpha being in the room with them. It just feels…necessary.

Stiles smells of other Betas, and not nearly enough like Scott who he sees every day.

Scott laps at pale hips, nibbles along Stiles’s stomach, tastes the salt and excitement all over his chest, presses soft kisses across Stiles’s soft shoulders, and bites into the flesh, the racing pulse, of thin wrists.

Derek watches, admires them from his spot on the bed, and pets Scott’s back once in a while to encourage him.

Scott sucks at the skin of Stiles’s neck, growling when Stiles whispers ‘ _yes_ ’. Scott rolls to the side, catching Derek’s fingers when they reach for Scott’s shirt.

“I want you to kiss him,” Scott murmurs, his voice rougher than usual.

Derek rumbles, nodding his assent. “I can do that.”

Stiles curls his fingers in Scott’s hair – seeking the familiarity he can find there - when Derek climbs on top of him. Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s for the first time, and Stiles can’t breathe suddenly. Trapped between two warm, strong bodies, Stiles feels complete for once. His head is spinning, but Derek doesn’t stop kissing him, drawing patterns with his fingers down Stiles’s side, unconsciously marking the parts he missed. Scott gnaws on Stiles’s neck and chest, stripping himself of his shirt when Stiles stops tugging at his hair.

Stiles reaches for Derek’s jacket between sloppy, needy kisses, but Derek stops him.

“Maybe Scott wants to do it,” Derek explains, biting down on Stiles’s pouty lips.

Stiles nods fervently. He never thought of that before, but now he’s dying to see it. Two bulky wolves stripping…

Derek stands first, waiting at the end of the bed where Stiles can get a good view. Scott follows, his back turned to Stiles.

Scott’s face flushes bright red when Derek leans in and whispers “I’ve been wondering how you looked naked.” Too bad Stiles can’t hear it.

Scott pushes Derek’s jacket off, then unbuttons his pants and slides them to the ground. Scott pulls the elastic of his jogging pants, remembering he forgot to put underwear on, and looking back at Stiles with a warm smile before sliding them down his hips.

Stiles wolf-whistles from the bed, crawling forward to pinch Scott’s bare ass. Scott swats Stiles’s hands away, but laughs a bit.

Derek takes in the expanse of uncovered skin, the length of Scott’s erection, the flush of his cheeks and chest, and the smile he’s wearing as he plays with Stiles. Derek is not disappointed. He spins Scott around, grinding his clothed cock on Scott’s unprotected ass. Scott moans, wrapping his arms around Derek’s when they encircle his waist. Derek squeezes gently, rocking his hips forward until his cock catches on the cleft of Scott’s ass. Scott nearly comes from the combination of Stiles’s heavy breathing and the friction of Derek’s cock.

Stiles squirms on the bed when he notices the pre-come dripping out of Scott.

“I think I’m the gayest person in Beacon Hills,” Stiles admits, jokingly (or not).

Derek huffs out a laugh against Scott’s skin, sinking his teeth in the back of Scott’s neck to demand absolute control. Scott bows his head in obedience, allowing Derek to do anything he wants, his cock twitching interestedly at the show of dominance.

 _He, too, listens better when it’s about sex_ , Derek thinks. Typical teenagers.

Stiles tries to join them, but Derek drags Scott over to the bed instead, dropping him next to Stiles. Derek waits, watching them stare at each other curiously. Stiles reaches for Scott’s length, but stops midway.

“C-can I?” Stiles stutters, licking his lips.

Scott looks down at Stiles’s hand; it’s shaking. “Yeah,” Scott replies, taking Stiles’s hand and helping him wrap his fingers around Scott’s shaft.

Derek makes deep, pleased growls as he watches them open up to each other like this. They’re intimate in a way Scott couldn’t be with Allison yet if he tried. Stiles _knows_ how Scott’s body feels, how it looks, but now he’s touching it in a different way.

If only they were like this with the rest of the Betas.

Scott pants, eyes intent on Stiles’s face while Stiles strokes his cock. Stiles sees the questions in Scott’s eyes as they flicker from brown to blue. _Is this okay?_ _Can I have more?_ Stiles seals his lips over Scott’s to show his consent, relishing the broken sound that falls from Scott’s lips when Stiles grips the head of Scott’s cock.

Derek is so mesmerized by their wordless exchange, their understated bond, that he nearly forgets to take off the last of his clothes. He strips off his boxers finally, and they both look towards him expectantly.

Derek smirks when Stiles gulps. “You sure you don’t want something bigger in you, Stiles?”

Stiles is speechless. That is, until Scott returns the favour and takes hold of Stiles’s cock. Stiles lets out a shuddering breath, leaning his head on Scott’s shoulder. He shakes his head after another breath.

“Not yet,” Stiles answers, his face buried in Scott’s neck.

Scott and Stiles continue to jerk each other, and Derek studies them, standing out of the way, memorizing this moment as reference for his own Betas in the future. This is how simple it should look and be.

They wave Derek over when they notice he’s not moving, and then they both fumble forward when his weight sinks on the end of the bed. Stiles strokes Scott while licking at Derek’s stomach and chest, looking back and forth between the two wolves. Scott sucks on Derek’s nipples, tongue darting out to soothe the nips and bites he leaves across tanned skin.

They move as if connected, linked by their spirits or souls, both tasting Derek’s arousal at the same time, their hands never leaving each other’s lengths. Derek purrs, his head falling back as two tongues battle to lick at pre-come and throbbing flesh. He pets their hair, thrusting between their wet, swollen mouths, growling when they become more passionate, hungry for the taste. Their mouths move along the shaft, down to his sac, each of them taking turns swallowing Derek’s cock down with a little stumbling. (It’s still new for both of them.)

Their moans vibrate against Derek’s skin, drawing him to the edge of his sanity, their own pleasure on the brink of bursting through them. Stiles wheezes, still sucking at the head of Derek’s cock, when he comes in Scott’s firm grip. Scott’s chest rises and falls quicker – the only hint they get – and he sucks along Derek’s shaft as he spills all over Stiles’s digits.

Derek fights his wolf back, the roar it wants to produce, as they stroke and suck at Derek’s cock mercilessly. His hips lurch forward one last time, and he shouts as his body empties, soiling their mouths and cheeks with his climax.

To make up for getting them all _so_ dirty, Derek licks them both clean, shushing them when they offer to help or return the favour. Stiles falls asleep first, snoring softly and muttering ‘ _thank you, guys_ ’. Scott laughs, rubbing Stiles’s arm affectionately. Derek quirks a brow at Scott, and Scott shakes his head.

“Don’t say it,” Scott warns, smiling.

“Back to being disobedient, I see,” Derek responds teasingly.

Scott shrugs a shoulder, and lies behind Stiles, his leg fitting easily between Stiles’s thighs, his arm keeping Stiles close to his chest so he can feel his heartbeat. Derek wraps them in the blanket before leaving – when Scott falls asleep holding Stiles to him – and basks in the knowledge that this is just the beginning.

He knows Stiles is safe with Scott, and that Scott is a good werewolf. They both have the right minds to be in his pack, but unfortunately they don’t want to join it yet.

At least they smell like pack - and just like Derek - now. And that’s a big step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
